Assaulted Pleasure
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Rival assassins Reborn and Tsunayoshi has their eyes set on the same target; the Boss of the famous Vongola Famiglia, Giotto. What should have been a simple assassination turns out to be wilder than they expected. R27G Oneshot.


**Title: **Assaulted Pleasure

**Summary: **Rival assassins Reborn and Tsunayoshi has their eyes set on the same target; the Boss of the famous Vongola Famiglia, Giotto. What should have been a simple assassination turns out to be wilder than they expected.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **R27G

**Warning: **AU; Possible OoC-ness; Rated for lemon. Also, it gets dialogue-y at times; apologies for that as always.

* * *

**Assaulted Pleasure**

* * *

To say that Giotto was surprised was an understatement.

Well, he certainly _was _surprised, but at the same time, he was amused, confused and everything altogether. _Anyone would be, _he reasoned, _if the two of the most famous―or rather, _infamous_―assassins were standing in their office arguing openly in front of their target. _Giotto was perplexed, to say the least. He decided that he should simply observe for now, and quietly watched the two assassins.

On his left was a man in his late-twenties. With jet black hair (along with two very distinctive curly sideburns) and onyx orbs that made Giotto feel like he was staring into an endless abyss, the man was very attractive indeed. The black suit matched with a yellow dress shirt and a silk black tie, along with a black fedora with an orange band around the lower brim only served to enhance that attractiveness. _Reborn, the strongest assassin in the world. _

The one on his right was a man was a rather young-looking brunet. With bright brown eyes, if Giotto hadn't known about him beforehand, he would have never thought that he was, in fact, an assassin. Unlike Reborn, he was dressed more casually in a tight orange tee with a sleeveless black blazer, along with black suit pants. It stood out to Giotto that the brunet looked remarkable alike to himself and could probably pass off as his younger brother. _Sawada Tsunayoshi, one of the strongest assassins in the world. _

While Giotto was certainly feeling miffed that his office was infiltrated that easily, he couldn't help but be impressed at the two assassins' strength. _They are truly worth their titles_. He glanced at the still-arguing assassins and resisted the urge to sigh. _Strength-wise, at least. _

"Just give up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked. "I'm taking this target."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tsuna scoffed as he crossed his arms. "And will you _stop _calling me Dame-Tsuna already?! It's been years and you _know _I can match you in a fight."

"And yet, I still top in bed." Reborn replied smoothly, smirking rather gleefully at the blush that spread across his rival-slash-lover's face.

Giotto's pen hovered momentarily above the document he was signing. (He figured that he was rather safe until the assassins decided who got to 'kill' him and had decided to continue with his work while he waited.) His eyes had widened at what he had just heard. _There were a lot of rumors about Reborn and Tsunayoshi, some of them speculating that they were together. So those were true…? It never occurred to me that they were in a relationship… No, wait. This isn't the point here. I've got to finish this paperwork…_

"J-Just you watch!" Tsuna huffed. "I'll top you one day!"

"Big―"

"―_Hey_!" Giotto interrupted; he was getting annoyed by the pointless argument. "The last time I checked, you're here to kill me. If all you're doing to do is to have a lovers' spat, _please _take it elsewhere. I have a _lot _of paperwork to go through, and if I can't finish them, G will kill me before either of you do!"

"Well, now. That won't do." Tsuna pouted. "You're _my _target, after all~"

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn rolled his eyes. "Stubborn brat, you just don't give up, do you?"

"You know that very well, don't you?" Tsuna smirked haughtily.

Giotto groaned. He _really _needed to get that paperwork done―to the point that he was quite willing for the assassins to actually _attack _him, just so he can chase them off and continue with his work. "Will you two just get a room already?" He bit out tiredly.

"With you in it?" Reborn smirked.

"W-What?" Giotto blinked, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"R-Reborn! What the hell?!" Tsuna gasped.

The older assassin smirked and stepped right next to Tsuna. "Don't lie. You're normally not this insistent on snatching my target. So why this one?" He questioned. Reborn chuckled as he shifted behind Tsuna and bent to murmur into his ear, "Because you two look alike? You're such a narcissist."

Tsuna blushed furiously. "W-What… N-No! Of course not!" He shook his head. "Giotto di Vongola is a valuable target! I'm getting a good one for this! T-That's all!"

"Really?" Reborn purred. "How about we share? Neither of us needs this paycheck anyway. I know you… You want him, don't you?" The raven nibbled at Tsuna's ear, drawing a surprised gasp from the brunet. "I know you better than you know yourself, after all. I know you do." Reborn smirked as he trailed a hand southwards. "Look at you," He continued murmuring huskily into Tsuna's ear. "I'm only just making suggestions and you're already getting excited."

Tsuna moaned quietly as Reborn cupped the front of his pants and squeezed. "Re-Reborn…" He gasped out, his knees almost buckling as he attempted to glare at the older assassin behind him. "C-Can't this wait…?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the one who can't wait, Tsuna." Reborn chuckled, emphasizing his point with particularly hard squeeze to the growing budge in Tsuna's pants. He tilted the brunet's face towards him and pressed their lips together roughly, well aware that Giotto was staring at them dumbly in shock. Reborn shoved his tongue unceremoniously into Tsuna's mouth, teasing the brunet's tongue relentlessly while his hands roamed the younger assassin's body. Meanwhile, a hand kept rubbing at the growing budge in Tsuna's pants, coaxing it into hardness, Reborn let his free hand slip under the orange tee, tweaking at a nipple mercilessly. "Well, Tsuna…?" Reborn spoke into Tsuna's ear, the hot breaths sending a shiver down his spine.

"Y-You're an ass…" Tsuna gasped out breathlessly, his face flushed with pleasure.

Reborn merely smirked. "Well, now. Let's not leave Giotto out of the fun." He murmured as he let go of Tsuna, giving the brunet a light push in Giotto's direction.

Tsuna stumbled a little, somewhat dazed from Reborn's 'attack'. He shot the older assassin a scowl before stomping over (well, as best as he could with a raging hard-on) to Giotto. With a frustrated growl, Tsuna yanked on Giotto's tie, pulling the blond forward before he crashed their lips together for a deep kiss that had both participants gasping for breath. Tsuna smirked when he detected the slightest bit of lust in those darkened orbs of amber. In one fluid movement, Tsuna had pulled Giotto off his chair and dragged him over to the couch, shoving him down before straddling the Don Vongola's hips. With a sultry grin, Tsuna rolled his hips, grinding their lower bodies together, eliciting a gasp from them both.

Reborn smirked―his lover was certainly getting into it, and so was Giotto―and strode over to the office doors, locking them with a 'click' that went unnoticed amongst the gasps and moans filling the room. Ignoring his own awakening arousal for the moment, Reborn carefully pulled off his suit jacket and tie, placing them over the back of a chair before undoing the top few buttons of his dress shirt. The older assassin carefully set down his precious fedora before walking back to the couch, and pulling Tsuna's head back and kissing him.

"My, my. Aren't you two having fun here…" Reborn purred. "Mind if I joined in?"

"You'll just invite yourself anyway." Tsuna replied with a roll of his eyes.

Giotto, feeling rather left out at the moment, deliberately thrust his hips up against Tsuna's, smirking when the brunet let out a gasp in shock. Reborn chuckled and pulled off Tsuna's blazer, tossing it carelessly behind up before lifting up the orange tee. Giotto smirked and leaned forward, latching onto a nipple while his hand went to rub and twist at the other. Tsuna shuddered on Giotto's lap as he gripped the blond's forearms, moans spilling from his lips at the pleasure. Reborn held Tsuna still with a hand on the brunet's hip, as he used his free hand to unbutton Tsuna's pants. He dipped his hand past the underwear Tsuna wore and gripped the hot erection hidden within.

"Nng… R-Reborn…!" Tsuna moaned, tossing his head back as the raven began stroking his member.

The younger assassin could only sit helplessly in Giotto's lap as the pleasure hit him everywhere. Giotto was leaving marks all over his scarred skin, occasionally leaning in for a kiss while his hands roamed his chest. Reborn was doing wonderful things to his arousal; squeezing and stroking in the ways that he knew his lover enjoyed. He lifted his hand off Tsuna's hips and slipped four fingers into the brunet's mouth, smirking when Tsuna began sucking on them almost on instincts. Despite the hazy pleasure clouding his mind, Tsuna still managed to make a show out of sucking on Reborn's fingers noisily, deliberately moaning loudly as he did so. Reborn growled and bit down on Tsuna's neck, sucking harshly as he yanked out his fingers, shoving two fingers inside the brunet.

Tsuna arched his back, a mixture of a moan and howl leaving his lips. A string of curses would have left his lips if Tsuna could actually make a noise, so he settled for half-glaring at the older assassin instead. As if in apology, Reborn pressed their lips together for a loving kiss as he resumed the movements on the younger assassin's member. Giotto helpfully joined in the distraction, grinding his clothed erection against Tsuna's bottom, drawing more cries of pleasure from the younger assassin.

Seeing that Tsuna was successfully distracted, and that the pain had slowly slipped from his face, Reborn started easing out his fingers and thrusting them back into Tsuna as he stretched the brunet's entrance. Tsuna sobbed at the sheer pleasure rocking his body. Trusting that the two men wouldn't let him fall (since he could no longer support himself), Tsuna slowly removed his hands from Giotto's forearms and unbuckled the Don Vongola's belt. With a grin, he undid Giotto's pants and pulled the front of his underwear down, allowing the rock hard erection out of its tight confines. The hiss that left Giotto's lips quickly turned into a strangled moan as Tsuna pumped at his weeping erection eagerly. As he stroked Giotto's arousal with firm movements, Tsuna's free hand reaching down to play with the blond's testicles, granting him another groan.

Reborn could barely hold back his own groan―the sight before him was an incredible turn-on. The older assassin was simply being whimsical when he 'asked' Giotto to join; he never would have thought that it would turn out this way. Watching Tsuna make-out with his lookalike had him impossibly hard and Reborn was itching to bury himself in his lover's familiar tight heat. With a low growl, he removed all four fingers from Tsuna's passage and took a step back, pulling at the brunet's pants impatiently. Tsuna whined instinctively when the fingers were removed from him, but complied with the 'request' anyway. Removing his hands from Giotto's lower body entirely (Reborn smirked as Giotto involuntarily groaned at the lack of stimulation), Tsuna balanced himself with Giotto's help as Reborn yanked his pants and underwear down together. The brunet stood with his lower half exposed, unsure of what to do next. Reborn chuckled and gave the fleshy globe a playful smack before positioning Tsuna over Giotto's weeping erection. Without so much of a warning, the raven impaled his lover on Giotto's arousal.

Tsuna screamed as he was suddenly filled. His back arched and his body shook violently. The brunet was certain that if it wasn't for the two men's hold on him, he would have collapsed completely.

Giotto, on the other hand, was not doing much better. He was _not _expecting Reborn to do that. The Don of Vongola was using all of his self-control to avoid moving in the hot, velvety heat that was wrapped tightly around his member.

"I'm not apologizing." Reborn murmured as he nibbled Tsuna's earlobe. "I know you can take that. You like it when I'm rough, don't you?" A groan came from Giotto and he smirked. "Did you just clench down on Giotto? You really do like it, don't you?" He chuckled.

Tsuna's flushed face seemed to darken further. "R-Reborn... P-Please..."

"You can move." Reborn stated. "Go on."

Tsuna almost pouted, but started lifting himself off Giotto anyway. The brunet gritted his teeth as he hovered above Giotto momentarily before dropping back into the Don Vongola's lap with a loud moan. Giotto groaned as those darkened amber orbs watched Tsuna practically bounce in his lap. With a smirk, Giotto thrust his hips upwards just as Tsuna was coming down, drawing another pleasured scream from the brunet. Giotto gave a soft growl―he decided that he was _addicted _to the sensual noises spilling from Tsuna's lips and that he wanted _more_―as he grabbed hold of the younger assassin's hips, slamming the brunet down on his erection as he thrust upwards at the same time.

"T-There...!" Tsuna screamed as Giotto finally struck that mess of muscles within in. "M-More...!"

Giotto smirked and continued slamming into that spot almost brutally.

The mewls and moans of Tsuna added with the groans and grunts from Giotto were loud enough to fill the room. A small part of Giotto's mind that was still functioned wondered how is it that no one had checked on him yet.

Reborn smirked, noting that the two were so distracted by their own vigorous 'activity' that _he _seemed to be forgotten. The older assassin had been content with watching for the bulk of the time, but he could no longer ignore the straining erection in his pants. Still keeping his silence, Reborn unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He didn't even bother to take them off as he stepped closer to Tsuna, pressing his arousal against the crack of Tsuna's ass.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he realised what his lover was about to do. "Reborn, no― _ahh_...!"

Both Reborn and Giotto grunted as Tsuna clenched down on them when Reborn slid in beside Giotto. The older assassin was quick to catch his lover as Tsuna gasped for breath harshly.

"You came just from that?" Reborn questioned, more out of amusement than tease.

"S-Shut up..." Tsuna bit out. "You... ass..."

"Sorry," Reborn gently kissed at Tsuna's neck in apology. "Though I will say that you're the one who came just by having the both of us inside you..."

Tsuna blushed (though it was impossible to tell given how red the brunet's face was at the moment) and attempted to glare at the raven, who was smirking smugly. Instead of continuing the decidedly-pointless argument though, Tsuna focused on breathing in as he tried to relax his muscles. Reborn and Giotto trailed kisses and left marks all over his chest to help distract him (and themselves from the heat enveloping their members). Reborn reached around Tsuna and gently pumped his slowly-reawakening member, coaxing it to hardness once more.

Finally, after what seemed like a long while, Tsuna let out a shaky breath and spoke up, "I-I'm fine. M-Move."

Giotto leaned up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. "Are you sure? We don't want to hurt you." He glanced over Tsuna's shoulder to give Reborn a narrowed gaze. "At least, I don't."

"Reborn's an ass, but he only did it because he knew I can take it. Don't forget, I'm an assassin. I'm used to pain." Tsuna smiled. "I'm really fine. Move."

Giotto nodded and moved first, withdrawing out of Tsuna before thrusting back in, still wary of the strength of his movements. Tsuna couldn't help but smile (_Giotto di Vongola is as gentle as the rumors said_), only to wince when Reborn pulled out next, slamming back into him harshly. (He would have rolled his eyes if he could―_typical sadistic Reborn_.) The older assassin was still pumping and stroking his member as the two men thrust in and out of him alternately.

Tsuna's hands were back on Giotto's forearm as the Vongola boss supported him. He had never felt so full before and, despite the pain, he would gladly admit that _he__ loved it_. Tsuna screamed, his back arching against Reborn as someone―he was not coherent enough to figure out who it was anymore―struck his prostrate once more. He tossed his head back, his moans becoming an octave higher as his lovers began abusing the sensitive gland within him brutally. Tsuna could barely register how Giotto's hand had left his hip to play with his fluid-covered testicles, toying with it in his hand or how Reborn was twisting and pulling at his nipples with his free hand. The sensations attacking at Tsuna was too much for the younger assassin, as he felt himself creeping closer and closer to the edge.

"Tsuna..." Reborn purred as he licked at Tsuna's earlobe.

"Come for us." Giotto ordered as he bit on Tsuna's ears.

And that was all he could take.

With a scream of his lovers' names, Tsuna came. His erection pulsed as creamy white fluid was splattered all over his own stomach and Giotto's vest. Reborn kept pumping Tsuna's member, never stopping even when his hand was stained with more of Tsuna's release. The brunet fell against Reborn once more, completely spent. Weak moans escaped his lips as Reborn and Giotto thrust into him with abandon, trying to reach their own releases. It didn't take long for them to fall over the edge―not with Tsuna tightening around them―and they grunted as they spilled their release into Tsuna, who moaned softly as he felt himself being filled up with spurts of liquid heat.

Tsuna slumped against Giotto as the trio panted harshly for breath. The two men pulled out of him, eliciting a whine from Tsuna as sticky warm fluid spilled from within him, trailing down his thighs. Reborn barely kept himself from slamming into the coffee table behind him as he sat down on it, while Giotto rested against the couch, each trying to recover from their own release.

* * *

"Reborn... You...!" Tsuna turned on the older assassin as soon as he was done cleaning up and redressing himself. "You ass! That hurt, dammit!"

"But you enjoyed it." Reborn smirked.

"T-That doesn't excuse you!" Tsuna blushed furiously and pouted.

Giotto sat back in his office chair in a fresh suit (he had never been so glad that he kept a spare suit in the bathroom) as he watched the two assassins argue once more. _Well_, he thought. _That was... unexpected. But I don't deny that it was... enjoyable... _Giotto cringed as he fought a blush. "So... Does that mean you're _not _going to assassinate me?"

The two assassins exchanged a glance and shrugged.

Giotto blinked. _And this all started because they were fighting over who got to kill me...? _He glanced at the assassins and sighed. _Should I be glad that they don't seem to want to kill me anymore?_

"Oi, Giotto! Open up, you stupid boss!"

Giotto's eyes widened as the familiar voice of his Right-Hand man trailed into the room. _Crap. If he sees the paperwork... No wait, Tsunayoshi and Reb―_Giotto blinked as he found himself alone in the office. _Where did...―_

"―Oi, you idiot boss!" The door slammed open with a loud crack (Giotto briefly mourned for his office doors which definitely needed to be replaced... _again_) and in came his ever loyal Right-Hand man and Storm Guardian, G. "You idiot boss... What have you been doing for the past few hours?! Your paperwork still looks the same as before! Did you even touch... that... thing..." G trailed off with a frown.

"What's wrong, G?" Giotto quirked an eyebrow.

"...Why... does it smell like..." A dust of pink coloured G's cheeks as he continued, "...sex in here?"

Giotto blushed. "Ahahaha... ha...?" A nervous laugh escaped him as he stared awkwardly at his Right-Hand man. The Vongola boss turned away in an attempt to avoid the burning gaze focused on him and saw a note tucked under his paperwork_. _Giotto pulled it out and read it, his blush returning to his face full force.

* * *

_We'll come again~ ;)_

_―T&R  
_

* * *

A/N: What better way to celebrate my 100th fic (in total) posted on FFN than writing my first ever threesome! (Also, this is my 51st KHR fic; the 50th being 'Our Troublesome Little Brother'!) It's my first threesome, so it's not really well done... Please feel free to give constructive criticism! And, uhh, that's all for this time! Thanks for reading as always! Ciao ciao~ *blushes and runs off*


End file.
